


I Don't Mind

by ImTheGirlofManyFandoms



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Los Angeles Kings, M/M, NHL offseason, Pining, development camp, tyler you oblivious nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:44:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms/pseuds/ImTheGirlofManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler realized a while ago that he was completely head-over-heels for Tanner and, because he's a massive sap, is willing to do anything in order to find the perfect moment to tell him. Even if he doesn't necessarily want to do it.</p><p>This is for Gwen, Jelena, Isabelle, Bella, and all the kind-hearted Kings fans who are completely wrecked and done with the off-season and (most likely) management.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

It's not that Tyler was lazy, it's just that he wanted to spend the rest of his summer break in peace, mainly trapped up in the guest bedroom at Martin and Tanner's house and sleep and play NHL '15 with Nabber and Andy and play with Bruno and think about how great or terrible next season could be.

Tyler's off-season, so far, was anything but fully relaxing, like Dustin's or Alec's or Jeff's had been. After the season ended, and because they had missed the playoffs, this go-round, Tyler, Martin, and Muzzin had agreed to go and help represent Canada at the IIHF World Championships in the Czech Republic. They won gold, which is arguably incredible, even if it wasn't another Cup. Stupid Flames.

He'd gone to a lot of events, in the city, things like summer concerts and parties that had honestly worn him out, which he wasn't exactly used to, but, then again, he wasn't exactly used to having 6 months of time to spare. He and the remainder of the team that decided to stay in the city, during the off-season, met up, occasionally, to go out and get drinks or to the beach, or whatever else they had agreed on. People like Tanner and Alec and Martin and Brayden and Andy were easier to be around, even though he didn't mind hanging out with Jeff or Dustin or Cliffy. He just preferred to be around them because they knew him better and he got along with them, easily.

And then Martin got traded to Boston, and then to San Jose, about a week later. No one was really happy about Boston, but San Jose? Really? Out of all the teams in the NHL.

They tried to look on the bright side of things, about this. How Martin would only have to move upstate, how he wouldn't have to put up with their crappy winters, how he'd still be close, how he'd probably get that starting position he wanted. Anything, really, to make light of this crappy situation.

Tanner and Tyler helped Martin pack up his stuff and look for a place, up in San Jose, before his going away party, on Friday night. Tyler, Tanner, and the rest of the observantly named Rookie Gang took Martin out for one last night on the LA scene before he had to leave, 2 days later. Although Tyler was pretty sad to see his friend and teammate go, at least he still had Tanner...

Well, not exactly.

It's not that Tyler didn't like Tanner. It's that he did. A lot more than he probably should.

Back in the minors, Tanner and Tyler became really good friends and that only strengthened their bond on the ice as well as off. Tyler had a few weird feelings, back then, but he ignored them because they were probably nothing. But then, last year, they won the Cup. And Tyler remembers passing the Cup to Tanner and thinking "I love you.". He remembers how beautiful he thought he was, with his eyes, bright with joy, and his big, happy grin, and his hair, all scruffed up from the hat, and the pitiful excuse for a playoff beard on his face, not that his own was any better, but was, in fact, probably worse. He just remembers how happy they were and that he thought Tanner was beautiful and how he wanted to tell him "I love you.", and it took Tyler a couple of days to realize that it hadn't even been in that moment, alone. That, even after everything, he still thought that Tanner was beautiful. If anything, he found Tanner more beautiful, than he had before. That all those feelings from minors made sense, now.

He was in love with Tanner.

And, in that exact moment, Tyler realized that he was completely screwed.

People knew, of course, but only a few different people. Martin, Brayden, Andy, and Jeff were the only people Tyler trusted with the secret. Unless you count Bruno, that is.

Martin found out when they went to a party in Vegas, last summer. Tyler had been drinking a little too much and accidentally let slip his feelings for his teammate, who was currently on the dance floor, dancing to a remixed version of a Katy Perry song. Martin wasn't even bothered by it. He just went, "Okay, and how long did it take you to realize that? I've known for a long time, bud."

Brayden was the next to find out. He found out by accident from Martin and decided that the perfect way to let Tyler know that he knew was by skating up to him, one practice, and casually saying, "so, I hear your into your liney." which made Tyler choke on his Gatorade, making Brayden realize he probably should have thought of a better tactic than that. He assured him that it was beyond okay with him because he and Andy were together and that he had nothing to worry about. Tyler wasn't sure if he was grateful to Martin, or if he wanted to kill him, but he was beyond thankful for the support.

Andy found out through, apparently, just observing them. How Tyler looked at Tanner, most days if not every day. Andy realized that it was the same way that he looked at Brayden and decided to talk to him about it, which is when Tyler told him. He was also cool with the whole "I'm accidentally head-over-heels for my linemate" thing because that was essentially his scenario, too. Andy, if anything, was just annoyed that Tyler hadn't told Tanner or asked him out, yet. Tyler would rather play a whole game, naked at the Honda Center than do either of those.

And then there's Jeff, who is more like Tyler's mentor or father-figure than anything else. Tyler told him, back when the season started. He wasn't shocked or anything, he just let Tyler know that everything was okay and how it made no difference and that they need to get back to talking about their strategy for the game they had against the Panthers, that night.

So, yeah, Tyler was lucky.

But now, it was the off-season, and he and Tanner were alone, and he wanted to tell him, but also knew he would rather die. If he tells him, which he really wants to do, he would have to find the perfect opportunity to do so.

Which is why Tyler volunteers to help alongside Tanner at development camp.

He doesn't necessarily want to do this, but it would give him more opportunities as well as something to do.

The first week of it is actually not half bad. The rookies are nice, the trainers aren't too harsh, and every now-and-then, a fan or 2 will ask for a picture or an autograph, which is never a bad thing. Also, a lot of the time, it's just him and Tanner, practicing with the puck and having fun.

But, after that, it became a repetitive cycle that became, if anything, boring, regardless of who he's with, but, he still continued to do it. He just wanted, no, he needed to find that perfect time to tell Tanner. He had to, or else, he was going to drive himself insane. So, he put on a smile, and went with it. And, of course, that didn't last very long.

"Hey, Ty," said Tanner, one evening, grabbing his attention, "can we, um, can we talk? For a minute?"

"Um, sure. Yeah, of course." Tyler said, standing up and walking over to where Tanner was sitting, on the couch. "What's up?"

He took in a breath, "am I... Am I doing something wrong? Like, did I say something? Are you okay?" He looked up at Ty, after he said that, looking actually really concerned and, if anything, hurt.

"Why do you ask?" he replied, confused. Did he figure out that he didn't really like being at the camp? What was going on?

"It's just that, well, I thought there might've been something wrong. That maybe I did something wrong."

"What makes you think that?"

He sighed, "I can kinda tell that you probably don't want to be at development camp." he said. "I thought that maybe you were getting sick of me or that I did something wrong, you know?"

Tyler was taken aback by this. Was he really coming off, that way? Did he really make Tanner think like that. "No! No, I swear, that's not it! Why would you even think that?"

"Tyler?"

"The reason that I seem this way is because I don't want to embarrass myself!"

"What?" Tanner asks, a confused look on his face. "Tyler, what are you-"

"In front of you! You're the reason I offered to help there! The reason that I decided to help out was because of you! Because I'm in love with you!" And then, Tyler realizes what he said.

Tanners eyes widen and he looks shocked. "Tyler-"

He put his hands to his head. 'Oh God, what have I just done? Look, I've been thinking about this for a long time. How to tell you and how to say it and when to say it and that's why I've been like this and I didn't even know if you'd even feel the same or not! I don't even know if you like guys or not! I was just taking a wild shot and just hoping for the best!" he was practically shouting, at this point. "And, if you don't feel the same at all, that's totally fine. If you don't want to be friends anymore, that's fine! I just- ugh- I just needed to say something because this was driving me insane! I just had to say something to let you know that it's not your fault! That nothing is or has ever been your fau-" and he stops mid sentence.

Tanner is kissing him.

Oh God, Tanner is kissing him!

It takes him a minute to let his body relax and to let his eyes close and to put his hands on Tanner's arms, holding him there, because this wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. He'd been expecting Tanner , if anything, to be disgusted by the fact that he was in love with him, or, at least, weirded out because it was just something they'd never really heard of.

When they broke apart, a couple of minutes later, Tyler was absolutely dumbstruck and Tanner was grinning.

"What the-but I- I thought you.... what?" Tyler managed to sputter out, lips still tingling and mind still trying to process all of what just happened.

"You know, sometimes, you're too oblivious for your own good." Tanner chuckled.

"But that just... what?"

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear that."

"What?"

"I love you, too." Tanner said, looking up at Tyler, a smile on his lips.

And Tyler feels so... happy. Happy that he said it, happy about the kiss, but mostly, he's happy because he heard it back. That Tanner said it. That he feels the same way that he does. And he leans in and kisses him again, this time, longer and softer, lips moving in sync with Tanner's.

"You have no idea how much of a relief that is to hear." Tyler says, when they break apart, a few minutes later, breathing heavily, foreheads pressed together, smiling like a pair of love-sick kids. "You really don't."

"How long?" Tanner asked. "How long ago did you realize you did?"

"Since minors, really." grinned Tyler. "But I only really acknowledged them, last year after we won. And I'm so, so thankful that I did."

"I'm thankful you did, too." Tanner said, "I really am."

Tyler puller him close and let Tanner's head rest on his shoulder, and just sat there, on the couch there for a while, just letting it happen. Letting them realize that this was real and that this was them. That they were good.

"I love you." Tanner said, in a sleepy voice, yawning.

Tyler turned his head, looked at Tanner, and smiled at him.

"I love you, too."


End file.
